Gravity of the Situation
Gravity of the Situation 'is an episode of Sem 2.10. Plot The three are fighting an Arburian Pelarota. Sem was Amazing Cannonbolt. (Xion): I thought Arburia was destroyed, how can you be alive? (Pelarota): You didn't think we fleed from our planet? There are a few hundreds of us throughout the galaxy. (Sem): No reason for me to not beat you! Sem went into a ball, and then cloned himself. They started rolling around him, and randomly hit him. They then make a circle around him, and then went out of ball form. (Sems): ''Plasma Storm!! They then grew armor, and their spikes turned into their plasma counterparts. They released themselfs from their armor, and hitted the Pelarota, until it fell to the ground. (Pelarota): I give up! He teleported away, and Sem turned back. He walked to the place he teleported, which left blue dust behind. (Sem): How strange. He bowed over to the dust, but then he noticed his DNAtrix was beeping. He tried to look at it, but suddenly sparks came from it. As more sparks came from, it eventually made a large light, and out of the light came... Gravity Pressure! (Danic): Wow, who is that guy? (Sem): I dunno toots, this one is to me like a new haircut should be to you. I mean, puh-lease, that looks like a Gourmand at a wig and spitted it onto your face! (Danic): What!? Like your hair is so nice! What's wrong with you!? (Xion): It's the new guy. The dust probably messed up the DNAtrix and trapped him in this form. It's messing up his personality, like with Rath. (Danic): So now he's insulting people? (Xion): I think he's a bad comedian. (Sem): Hey soupcan? Ya think you can get me outta this rig? (Xion): Maybe we can find that Arburian Pelarota and explain what that dust was. (Danic): That guy can be everywhere around the universe. (Voice): How would you know? They looked behind them, where the Pelarota from before is standing now. (Sem): Yo, overgrown beach ball! How about you explain this thing you did to me? (Pelarota): I tried to flee away, but my teleporter isn't what it used to be. The dust I left behind is energy that my teleporter left behind, which must have awakened something new in that watch of yours. Now, how about you give that to me and let me use it to charge my teleporter? (Sem): How about an N to that O? Gravity Pressure's hand suddenly sparked up, and he fired them to the Arburian Pelarota. He got lifted up to the air, was spinned around, and released, crashing him into the ground. (Danic): Wow! You must have some kind of gravity controlling powers! (Sem): They don't call me Gravity Pressure for nothin'! (Danic): I can understand gravity, but why pressure? (Sem): Just open those big lashes o' yours and find out. He then charged up and shot at the Pelarota again, but now the Pelarota started lighting up, and the more he lighted up, the more he screamed in pain. (Xion): What are you doing to him!? (Sem): Why do you think the other half of my name is pressure? (Danic): Sem, stop it! He did. The Pelarota fell to the ground, and Sem walked to him. (Sem): How about I give you what ya want, ya big multi-colored sumo? (Pelarota): Please... Get me away from here... Sem pressed his DNAtrix, who shot a beam at the Arburian Pelarota. The Pelarota teleported away, and Sem turned back. (Sem): Phew... Good thing that teleportation costed too much energy, I could have been that guy forever. (Danic): Good thing you're back to normal. But... do you really think my hair is ...? (Sem): Why would I think that? It's your hair. They hugged, and Sem activated the DNAtrix with Gravity Pressure's hologram. (Danic): You really think you can use him again? (Sem): No worries. The dust locked me as him, but now that everything's normal, the DNAtrix will just time out. They walked away. '''THE END! Category:Episodes in Sem 10 Category:Episodes Category:AncientMinisterz